collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Posthumanism
Synonymous with ‘transhumanism’, Posthumanism or post-humanism is a term that essentially means "after humanism" or "beyond humanism"). ‘Posthumanism’ is often used to refer to a stance that differs from classical humanism by relegating humanity back to one of many natural species, thereby rejecting any claims founded on an Eternal Idea of the human, and sometimes even ideas based on the idea (which is seen in the Bible) of anthropocentric dominance.18 It is a term with at least seven definitions according to philosopher Francesca Ferrando:1 # Antihumanism: any theory that is critical of traditional humanism and traditional ideas about humanity and the human condition.2 # Cultural posthumanism: a branch of cultural theory critical of the foundational assumptions of humanism and its legacy3 that examines and questions the historical notions of "human" and "human nature", often challenging typical notions of human subjectivity and embodiment4 and strives to move beyond archaic concepts of "human nature" to develop ones which constantly adapt to contemporary technoscientific knowledge.5 # Philosophical posthumanism: a philosophical direction which draws on cultural posthumanism, the philosophical strand examines the ethical implications of expanding the circle of moral concern and extending subjectivities beyond the human species.4 # Posthuman condition: the deconstruction of the human condition by critical theorists.6 # Transhumanism: an ideology and movement which seeks to develop and make available technologies that eliminate aging and greatly enhance human intellectual, physical, and psychological capacities, in order to achieve a "posthuman future".7 # AI takeover: A more pessimistic alternative to transhumanism in which humans will not be enhanced, but rather eventually replaced by artificial intelligences. Some philosophers, including Nick Land, promote the view that humans should embrace and accept their eventual demise.8 This is related to the view of "cosmism", which supports the building of strong artificial intelligence even if it may entail the end of humanity, as in their view it "would be a cosmic tragedy if humanity freezes evolution at the puny human level".91011 # Voluntary Human Extinction, which seeks a "posthuman future" that in this case is a future without humans. # ‘Posthumanist’: Anyone who recognises anything beyond the human in intelligence or at least capacities. Although transhumanism refer to what is before the human and goes through it but posthumanism particularly what is after the human. This of course depends on definition of what human is. Is it the same as Man? Or something lower? Since human refers especially to the earthly, some have argued for the latter. has? Transhumanism: "Sociologist James Hughes comments that there is considerable confusion between the two terms.2425 In the introduction to their book on post- and transhumanism, Robert Ranisch and Stefan Sorgner address the source of this confusion, stating that posthumanism is often used as an umbrella term that includes both transhumanism and critical posthumanism.24" It has been argued we are already posthumans as cyborgs. Notable authors: Nietzsche; Evola; Nick Land; Reza Negarestani; Amy Ireland; Justin Murphy Rhizomata * Humanism; Transhumanism; Human history; Transhumanism; Religious Posthumanism; Cyborgification * Evolution; Human progress; Progressivism; Technoprogressivism